C A F F E I N E
by riahbyul
Summary: [Chp 3 Up!] Chanyeol tidak menyukai Kafein, Tapi mencintai seorang Byun Baekhyun bagai kafein yang ia harus konsumsi setiap ia membuka mata.
1. Prolog

**Prolog Caffeine :**

Park Chanyeol :

Bertubuh tinggi,tampan,lulusan terbaik SNU.

Mempunyai masalah saat membayangkan tubuh kekasih adiknya.

Lelaki berumur 28 tahun yang bosan dengan hubungan tanpa status

\+ Tambahan : _Tidak menyukai kafein._

Byun Baekhyun :

Bertubuh mungil,memiliki paras cantik dengan mata bak _puppy._

Mempunyai masalah _Brother complex_ dengan kakaknya.

Lelaki berumur 25 tahun yang bosan dengan status hubungannya yang berakhir sia-sia.

\+ Tambahan : _Pecandu kafein._

 _"Aku hanya mendesahkan namanya, Bukan menelanjanginya dibawahku"_

 _" .Menikah"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Dengan kucing Joonmyeon yang baru saja melahirkan?atau..."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku Park Chanyeol"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Panggil saja Baekhyun"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Merokok tidak baik untuk lelaki cantik sepertimu"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau milikku..."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Bagaimana jika aku berhenti mencintaimu"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku tak menyukai kafein yang kau minum,Karena bibir mu membuat ku candu"_


	2. Real Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Keluarga Park adalah pengusaha yang bergerak dalam bidang bisnis kopi, Usaha ini cukup sukses. Perusahaan Park adalah perusahaan turun temurun, Terhitung tiga keturunan yang mengelolanya. Tidak puas dengan hanya mengeluarkan _brand merk_ kopi instan dan robusta, Perusahaan keluarga Park merangkak menggeluti bidang kedai kopi atau caffe dimulai dari Seoul distrik Itaewon dan Gangnam, Caffe Park maju pesat hingga mendirikan cabang-cabang lain diluar kota. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Caffe mereka selalu merekrut barista-barista berbobot cebolan beberapa universitas diluar negri. Caffe Park juga mendirikan kedai di _mall_ sekitar Seoul. Perusahaan Park memiliki tiga orang pewaris, Kakak tertua bernama Park Yoora, Yang kedua bernama Park Chanyeol dan si bungsu bernama Park Sehun. Sedikit informasi, tidak pernah memberikan jabatan tinggi untuk anak-anak nya sepintar apa pun mereka dalam berbisnis. Seperti Yoora yang pernah bekerja sebagai manager di salah satu kedai, Sehun yang pernah menjadi pelayan paruh waktu saat masih kuliah dan yang terakhir Chanyeol yang sampai saat ini masih bekerja di salah satu pabrik pembuatan kopi. Alasan tidak pernah memberikan jabatan tinggi untuk anaknya adalah _'Lulusan terbaik manapun tidak bisa mengalahkan pengalaman seseorang dalam hal berbisnis' ._ Dan Chanyeol sering mengupat akan hal itu. Menurutnya orang seperti mereka harusnya duduk dikursi goyang pelataran rumah dari pada membiarkan rambut mereka yang sudah jarang itu semakin rontok memikirkan bisnis.

•

•

•

 **E**

•

•

•

 **Park Chanyeol**

•

 **Byun Baekhyun**

•

 **All Other**

•

•

 _ **"Meet"**_

•

•

Chanyeol mengira ia adalah lelaki normal pada umumnya hingga ia bertemu dengan sang calon adik ipar. Pada pagi hari Chanyeol mendapati celana nya yang basah setelah memimpikan Luhan kekasih adiknya bagaimana mimpi nya tadi malam saja sudah membuat Chanyeol harus _'Bermain solo'_ dikamar mandi. Kegiatan rutin dipagi hari menurut Chanyeol, Mendesahkan nama kekasih adiknya sendiri. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama setelah Sehun dengan kurang ajar nya merusak kegiatan pagi nya.— Tapi mana yang lebih kurang ajar, Mendesahkan nama kekasih adikmu sendiri atau merusak permainan solo kakak mu? Ok, Lupakan pertanyaan itu.

Sehun marah besar pagi itu. Mengamuk dan membanting apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Katakan lah Sehun berlebihan, Tapi perlu kalian ketahui Sehun mendapatkan Luhan tidak lah semudah seperti _'membolongi sabun' ._ Sehun mendapatkan Luhan dengan perjuangan keras. Mengikuti lelaki itu kemana saja hingga negri Tirai Bambu seperti Sasaeng Fans atau memasang tenda di depan rumah Luhan dan yang terakhir bernyanyi dibawah jendela kamar Luhan setiap malam walaupun Sehun tahu ia akan mandi basah dengan seember air yang dibawa Luhan setiap ia sudah selesai bernyanyi.

 _"Suara anjing tetangga ku lebih merdu dari suaramu. Dasar cadel!" — Luhan._

Dan setelah perjuangan keras itu, Chanyeol kakaknya dengan seenak jidat lebarnya mendesahkan dan membayangkan tubuh kekasihnya. Sehun bersumpah akan memenggal kepala kakaknya dan menggantung nya diatas perapian rumah musim dingin mereka yang ada di sebelum itu terjadi, Jurus sang anak bungsu harus ia keluarkan lebih dulu. "Aku akan mengadu pada ayah. Kudengar pabrik di Ilsan sedang mencari beberapa buruh lagi. Akan kupastikan seorang keluarga Park bekerja disana." Ancaman lama yang dibuat si bungsu. Tidak ada yang lebih bagus dari mengadu.

"Aku hanya mendesahkan namanya, Bukan menelanjanginya dibawahku." Chanyeol berucap santai. Wajahnya menatap lurus pada layar televisi didepannya.

"Apa?! Dengan otakmu saja kau sudah bisa menelanjangi Luhan-ku!" Sehun berteriak dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Baiklah, Aku minta maaf dan tidak akan melakukannya lagi tapi tidak untuk mengadukan ku pada ayah dan ibu"

Dan setelah hari itu Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi melakukan kegiatan solo nya dipagi hari seseksi apa pun Luhan dimimpi basahnya, Melainkan mulai mencari kekasih seperti yang di sarankan Sehun padanya. Setelah beberapa kali kencan buta Chanyeol, dihari kedua kencan butanya hingga mata nya bener benar buta bangun dipagi hari dengan keadaan tanpa busana dengan seorang laki-laki yang kini tengah meringkuk disebelahnya, Yang juga tanpa busana. Seingat Chanyeol dia bernama Min Yonggi, Dia cukup manis menurut Chanyeol dan hubungan mereka setelah itu terus berlanjut walaupun tanpa status yang jelas hingga memasuki tahun keempat. Chanyeol ingin memperjelas semua nya saat itu.

"Kau tahu kita sudah lama saling mengenal."

Yonggi hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban sambil menegak cairan pekat di gelasnya.

"Well, Bagaimana kalau kita memperjelas semuanya sekarang?Yeah,maksudku dengan bertunangan mungkin?" Chanyeol menatap Yonggi penuh harap.

Cairan pekat yang Yonggi minum kini tercekat ditenggorokan, Ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau bercanda?" Kemudian Yonggi berdehem untuk menetralkan tenggorokan nya lalu ia melanjutkan. "Maaf, Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak tertarik melakukan hal yang seperti itu. Maksudku bukankah kita merasa nyaman jika seperti ini saja?"

Chanyeol mengulas senyum paksa, Tenggorokannya yang mulai terasa kering kembali menegak cairan hitam pekat berakohol. Setelah pernyataan yang ditolak secara halus— Walaupun menyakitkan menurutnya. Chanyeol kembali bangun tanpa busana lagi dan tentu saja dengan Yonggi yang meringkuk disampingnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Terimakasih,Telah membuang waktuku." Dan setelah hari itu Park Chanyeol memutuskan hubungan dengan Min Yonggi dan melanjutkan _—Mari mengkhayalkan calon adik ipar—_ dikamar mandi lagi. P.S. Tanpa di ketahui Sehun.

"Kau membuang waktu empat tahun hanya untuk bermain-main?Ck! Yang benar saja."

Chanyeol melirik malas adik nya yang berkacak pinggang didepannya.

"Kau tahu? Mulai dari Yoora noona menemukan jodohnya hingga sekarang melahirkan anak dan kau berkata hanya bermain-main dengan Min Yonggi selama empat tahun terakhir. Yang benar saja kau ini!"

Tapi Chanyeol hanya menanggapi ocehan Sehun dengan bersendawa karena dia baru saja memakan sebungkus besar kripik kentang goreng. "Kau punya cola?"

"Hyung!" Sehun mulai histeris. _Lagi._

•

•

•

 **E**

•

•

•

"Ya, Aku tahu itu. Aku baru saja menelannya."

"..."

"Jangan bercanda Gege, Aku disini bersama Kyungsoo"

"..."

"Oh Tuhan, Tidak akan. Aku memulai hubungan yang sehat dengannya"

"..."

"Ge,Kau menganggu sarapan ku, Sudahlah. Aku tutup"

Baekhyun mengakhiri sambungan telpon nya lalu terkekeh geli setelahnya. Masih belum habis pikir dengan kakaknya yang terlewat _Perhatian_ pada dirinya. Padahal baru kemarin kakaknya meninggalkan dirinya untuk mengurus beberapa hal di luar negri tapi paginya atau mungkin saja kakaknya baru saja mendarat dia sudah menghubunginya hanya untuk menanyakan ' _dengan siapa ia tidur' ._ Kyungsoo berdehem menghentikan lamunannya tentang betapa konyolnya Yifan— _Gegenya._

"Apa Yifan-Ge sudah sampai Kanada?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menyesap susu vanilanya.

Baekhyun bergumam sebagai jawaban. Tangan nya sibuk menari-nari diatas layar telpon pintarnya, Sesekali Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri.

"Apa itu Yeri? Kau benar-benar serius dengannya?" Kyungsoo bertanya terotis.

"Apa hubungan yang sudah dijalani dua tahun masih dianggap kurang serius? Kami akan menikah, Kyung." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Satu lagi orang terdekat Baekhyun yang aneh menurutnya setelah kakaknya sendiri. Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya akan orientasi seks-nya. Baekhyun tidak memungkiri dirinya yang terlihat sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan kakaknya yang terlihat sangat jantan terbalik dengannya yang memiliki paras seperti perempuan dan jari-jari tangan nya yang lentik—bahkan kekasihnya sempat mengeluh akan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja menurut Baekhyun ia adalah lelaki yang mampu membahagiakan istrinya kelak. Dan ngomong-ngomong kekasih Baekhyun adalah Yeri. Gadis ini adalah tunangannya sekarang. Mereka bertemu lewat perjodohan keluarga pada musim dingin dua tahun yang lalu. Awalnya Yifan yang akan dijodohkan mengingat dia anak sulung dikeluarga yang harus terlebih dulu dinikahkan tapi karena sesuatu hal Baekhyun lah yang menggantikannya.

 _"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku tidak tertarik dengan manusia yang memiliki buah dada."— Yifan._

Baekhyun kembali terkekeh lagi mengingat perkataan kakaknya yang membuat orang rumah hampir pingsan ditempat saat itu. Kyungsoo kembali berdehem membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun tentang kekonyolan kakaknya.

" Aku ada kelas hari ini dan setelahnya aku akan mengunjungi nenek ku yang berada di Daegu. Kau tidak apa-apa kan aku meninggalkanmu?"

Baekhyun kembali bergumam sebagai jawaban.

Terkadang Kyungsoo tidak mengerti akan Baekhyun pikirkan. Apakah Baekhyun marah, Sedih atau senang karena menurutnya Baekhyun terlalu tertutup. Pernah ia mendapati Baekhyun yang seharian tertawa dan melanturkan guyonan candaannya tapi saat malam nya, Saat Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja bangun ditengah malam. Kyungsoo mendapati Baekhyun yang menangis meringkuk disudut ruangan yang gelap tanpa penerangan sedikit pun. Pernah Kyungsoo berfikir bahwa mungkin teman kamarnya ini mengalami Alter Ego secara tidak langsung tapi semua itu di tepis oleh Kyungsoo setelah Baekhyun berkata

 _"Walaupun kau bersedih,terluka dan bosan dengan hidupmu, Tapi setidaknya kau harus tersenyum agar orang yang mencintaimu juga bisa tersenyum"_

Itu yang Baekhyun katakan saat Kyungsoo mengalami patah hati dengan seniornya dulu dikampus. Satu hal yang Kyungsoo simpulkan. Baekhyun pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya, Bukan Alter Ego yang sempat Kyungsoo pikirkan. Baekhyun hanya pintar memanipulasi raut wajahnya.

•

•

•

 **E**

•

Pagi itu sangat cerah di Bucheon. Memasuki bulan November sepertinya musim dingin datang lebih cepat tahun ini. Baekhyun mengeratkan syak berwarna merah yang sedang ia pakai, Kaki pendeknya memasuki sebuah caffe yang tidak jauh dari apertement nya dengan Kyungsoo.

Suara lonceng berbunyi saat Baekhyun mendorong pintu caffe. Senyum hangat pegawai caffe menyambut Baekhyun didalam. Seorang wanita paruh baya berumur 40-an menyambut Baekhyun di meja bar tender.

"Bisa aku pesan kopi dengan banyak caramel tanpa susu cream, Oh! Dan juga waffle dengan madu. Masing-masing aku pesan dua porsi."

"Apa Kyungsoo mengubah seleranya sekarang? Dia tidak pernah pesan kopi tanpa susu cream sebelumnya."

"Ini untuk kekasihku Bi, Dia tidak menyukai susu."

"Kau bilang apa tadi Baek?!Kekasih?! Baekhyun kita mempunyai kekasih?!" Seorang lelaki dengan celemek putih menyembulkan kepala dari bawah meja bar tender.

Baekhyun memekik kaget dengan segala umpatan yang coba ia tahan karena ada bibi Song di depannya sekarang, Baekhyun masih punya sopan santun ngomong-ngomong.

"Ricky,Berhenti bermain-main. Usia mu sudah menginjak kepala tiga ibu ingatkan!" Yang diomeli hanya membeo perkataan sang ayolah, Apa umur sangat penting sekarang? Itu yang dipikirkan Ricky sekarang. Terkadang Ricky akan bersumpah serapa bila sang ibu akan mengungkin masalah umur atau calon menantu. Ricky tampan _kok_ hanya kurang beruntung saja.

Baekhyun berdehem untuk mengambik perhatian sepasang ibu dan anak yang sedang berargument tersebut. "Apa aku bisa mengambil pesanan ku sekarang?"

"Oh, Astaga! Bibi hampir lupa." Bibi Song kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Ricky yang masih sibuk mengumpat ibu nya sendiri. "Kau dengar itu perjaka tua palsu? Buatkan si mungil ini kopi dan waffle seperti keinginannya. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan won jika hanya mengumpat ibumu sendiri."

Ricky hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban lalu berjalan malas ke belakang mesin pembuat kopi.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat pertengkaran ibu dan anak didepannya. Andaikan ibu nya ada disini pikirnya.

"Apa benar ini untuk kekasihmu?" Ricky meletakan pesanan Baekhyun dimeja. Dengan wajah yang ia buat serius, Wajahnya mendekat kedepan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sambik mengambil pesanannya.

"Apa dia yang minggu lalu membeli kue muffin bersamamu?"

Baekhyun mengerjab dua kali, Lalu kekehan halus keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "Apa yang kau maksud adalah Yifan kakak ku sendiri?"

Ricky lalu menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Ternyata dia kakakmu yah, Lalu siapa pria mana yang beruntung mendapatkan Baekhyun kita ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung. "Aku tak mengerti maksud Hyung, Tapi kekasih ku bukan pria tapi wanita." Baekhyun kemudia membungkuk untuk pamit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Meninggalkan Ricky yang sedang rahangnya sendiri.

"Baekhyun dengan wanita? Orang-orang pasti akan menganggap mereka lesbi bila sedang kencan ditempat umum." Kemudian Ricky menaikan bahu nya acuh.

•

•

•

 **E**

•

•

"Apa?!" Itu bukan pekikan histeris Sehun, Tapi kakaknya Chanyeol.

hanya memasang tampang malas sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya. bukan jorok, Hanya cinta kebersihan katanya.

"Kau maknae! Apa yang kau adukan lagi pada ayah?" Chanyeol bertanya masih dengan intonasi yang sama. Histeris.

Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu menjeda games di smartphone nya dan berkata " .Menikah." Ucap Sehun dengan penuh penekanan ditiap katanya.

"Dasar bodoh, Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku,jika kau mau menikah ya menikah saja, Tidak usah pamer begitu!" Oh-oh Chanyeol bawa perasaan seperrtinya.

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Yoora yang baru saja bergabung bersuara duluan. "Kau yang bodoh, Sehun itu si bungsu dikeluarga Park. Kau itu menghambat pernikahannya dengan belum menikah."

" Ibuuuuu~" Itu Chanyeol yang merengek.

" Oh lihat siapa yang sibungsu disini." Sekali lagi Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Oke, Aku akan menikah. Jadi jangan kirim aku ke Bucheon." Chanyel berucap santai mengabaikan tatapan jenaka dari kekuarga nya.

"Dengan siapa?" bertanya terotis.

"Dengan kucing Joonmyon yang baru saja melahirkan?atau..." Sehun melirik Yoora yang disampingnya.

"Dengan Iguana jantan milik Yixing?" Sambung Yoora.

Keduanya lalu terbahak sambik ber— _high five._

"Sialan kalian!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak sambil melempari bantal kepada kedua saudaranya. Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati, Bisa-bisanya ia disandingkan dengan kucing milik Joonmyeon yang galaknya minta ampun dan iguana milikYixing jangan tanya, Chanyeol malas mengingatnya.

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua, Dan untukmu Chanyeol.." Tn. Park menatap serius anaknya, Chanyeol mendeklik tak suka sekarang. "...Kemasi barang-barang mu dan berangkat ke Bucheon pagi harinya."

"Tapi aku tidak—"

"Tidak ada kata penolakan, Pergi dan kembangkan bisnis kita disana. Jika tidak ada satu pria atau gadis yang kau nikahi di Seoul,maka carilah ditempat lain. Ayah tak peduli jika hanya bisa menimang cucu dari Yoora. Usia mu sudah akan menginjak kepala tiga sebentar lagi. Sehun akan lulus tahun ini dan ingin menikah. Apa kata orang jika kau dilangkahi adik mu sendiri? Kemasi barang mu dan pergi esok harinya,ini kebijakan terakhir yang ayah lakukan untuk mu,jika kau menolak ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman bisnis ayah." lalu menghela nafas halus dan pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

berdiri mendekati anaknya dan mengusap halus pundak Chanyeol. "Turuti perkataan ayahmu,Chan. Ibu akan menghubungi untuk menyiapkan tempat tinggalmu disana."

•

•

•

Empat koper besar sudah masuk kedalam bagasi mobil Chanyeol. Ini masih jam enam pagi tapi dengan alasan hari ini akan macet karena hari ini senin yang sibuk jadi Chanyeol dibangunkan Yoora dengan tangisan Rahee—Anaknya Yoora. Seperti nya Kakak perempuannya sangat bersemangat untuk mengusirnya dari rumah. Padahal jam seperti ini kakaknya harusnya ada di kediamannya sendiri, Berhubung ia telah menikah tapi coba lihat sekarang. Demi dewa dewi Yunani —yang Chanyeol yakini dapat membuat 'adik'nya berdiri dalam sekali lirik— Kakaknya sangat kurang kerjaan dipagi hari buta sudah dikamarnya untuk mengusirnya.

Seperti ibu pada umumnya yang ketika anaknya akan hidup sendiri. Bukan, bukan tipe ibu yang akan menangis tersedu-sedu sekarang. Hanya bersikap seperti mengomel tentang kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol yang tidak bisa makan pagi atau kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol lainnya. Ibu nya tidak tahu saja jika masih banyak keburukan Chanyeol lainnya yang ibu nya tidak pernah lihat. Seperti; Minum-minuman hingga _teler_ hingga meniduri anak orang tanpa hubungan yang jelas. Ibu nya mungkin akan pingsan ditempat jika mengetahui anak nya seperti itu.

•

•

•

 **E**

•

•

Baekhyun sudah hampir satu jam berdiri didepan cermin. Wajahnya datar tak terbaca, Lalu ingatannya kembali melayang akan kejadian malam tadi. Dimana ia mendapati tunangannya tengah bercumbu dengan orang lain.

 _"Aku tak pernah berniat untuk menikah dengan oppa, Semua ini kulakukan karena Bibi Byun, Tapi karena Bibi Byun tidak ada lagi. Ayo kita akhiri semua kebohongan ini. Aku mencintai orang lain. Oppa bisa lihat sendiri sekarang." — Yeri._

Yeri, Perempuan itu. Hanya bersandiwara dalam dua tahun terakhir ini, Mengucapkan cinta hanya kebohongan yang dia ucapkan. Baekhyun tersenyum miris mengingatnya. Tawa kosong lolos dari bibirnya yang kini bergetar. Satu persatu berubah semenjak ibu nya meninggalkan nya.

"Baekhyun kau didalam?" Kyungsoo mengetuk kamar mandi.

"Baek, Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Kyungsoo terdengar khawatir dibalik pintu.

"Ya, Kyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi aku keluar." Baekhyun buru-buru menyalakan kran air dan membasuh wajahnya.

•

•

"Jongin mengajakku berlibur divilla nya untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Kyungsoo memecah keheningan dimeja makan.

Baekhyun tersenyum seadanya dan mengangguk, Mengerti akan apa yang Kyungsoo coba sampaikan.

"Kau tidak ingin ikut?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, Menghentikan acara makannya yang tinggal setengah. "Aku tak ingin jadi lampu taman saat kalian sedang masa pendekatan."

Pipi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terasa panas. "Y—ya! Tidak seperti itu. Lalu apa gunanya tunangan mu itu,huh? ajak saja dia."

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah datar. "Aku sudah selesai makan, Aku akan memberi salam dulu pada tetangga baru kita di pintu sebelah."

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjab bingung dengan perubahan emosi Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya kikuk.

"Dan satu lagi..." Suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar di depan pintu. "Aku dan Yeri sudah berakhir." Dan Baekhyun sepenuhnya hilang dari balik pintu.

•

•

Baekhyun sudah mendengarnya saat memasuki kawasan lantai Apertement nya bahwa ada yang baru saja pindah. Jadi dia berniat membawakan beberapa buahan untuk memberi salam, Ini kebiasaan orang korea jika ada orang baru yang pindah.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu apertement tiga kali hingga sosok yang cukup tinggi membuka pintu. Dia laki-laki tampan namum aneh menurut Baekhyun. Sudah 5 menit ia berdiri di depan pintu tapi tidak ada satu suara pun keluar dari mulut lelaki tinggi ini. Baekhyun mulai berfikir apa dia baru saja mendapatkan tetangga yang bisu.

"M—maaf, Tapi aku ingin memberi ini. Ku dengar kau baru pindah." Suara Baekhyun terdengar canggung. Ia menggaruk tengkuk nya karena lelaki ini hanya memandanginya saja.

"Aku Park Chanyeol." Akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara.

"Panggil saja Baekhyun." Lalu ia tersenyum amat manis.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

END?TBC? :"V

A/n : Duh akutu seneng banget ada yg mau polow,kaporit sama ripiu epep ini :"

sebenernya ini epep udah berdebu banget,berapa kali diriku sesumbar mau publish baru sekarang kepublish nya,btw ini gak di cek jikalau ada typo yg berserakan itu dikarnakan diriku manusia biasa yg megharap belaian kasih sayang euhhh :" /digampar

Makasih buat member group yg ripiu,Lop yah deh :"*

Ripiu jikalau berkenan deh :"V


	3. Of Chapter 2

Chanyeol lelah. Bukan, Bukan karena dia sedang ikutan _trend ._ Karena memang Chanyeol sedang lelah sekarang. Perjalanan memang tidak jauh, tidak seperti ke Antariksa atau ke masa lalu. Coret bagin terakhirnya kawan.

Chanyeol berbaring diatas teman tidur nya yang baru, Kasur. Ukurannya hanya untuk satu orang. _Bed single,_ Seperti dirinya sekarang. Mengingat soal kesendirian helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tebal nya, Tangan besarnya mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Dikira gampang apa mencari istri, Jika gampang sudah sejak lahir aku menikah." Chanyeol bergumam sendiri. Chanyeol itu tampan, Pintar, Dan pandai berkata-kata romantis yang bisa bikin siapa saja meleleh seperti kaca yang di lelehkan oleh bara api. Ibarat kata nya; Hati itu kacanya yang gampang pecah, Lalu Chanyeol bara nya tidak bisa bikin kaca pecah tapi meleleh. Tapi apa mau di kata, Kita tak bisa tebak isi buah manggis ada berapa. Kalau nasip sudah ditentukan mana bisa ditukarkan.

Suara ketukan di pintu Apertement menyapa pendengaran telinga Chanyeol yang lebar itu. Dengan melangkah malas-malasan ia berjalan membuka pintu tanpa melihat intercom siapa yang ada di luar.

 _Satu detik..._

 _Dua detik.._

 _Dan hingga lima menit kedepan._

Chanyeol hanya berdiri di depan pintu. Tidak bersuara sedikit pun, Mendadak Chanyeol lupa bagaimana cara nya berbicara. Ia bisu sejenak. Telinganya mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang ia pandangi sekarang. Seperti suara gerimis di pagi buta menurut Chanyeol. _Indah, Tenang dan bikin tidur makin nyaman._

Melihat pergerakan dari seseorang yang di depannya ini akan pergi. Chanyeol tiba-tiba kembali mengingat bagaimana berbicara. "Aku Park Chanyeol." Suara bass nya semakin serak karena terlalu banyak diam.

"Panggil saja Baekhyun." Lalu ia tersenyum amat manis.

Astaga, Jika Chanyeol mengibaratkan dirinya bara, Maka sekarang ia sudah menjadi abu karena melihat senyuman Baekhyun sekarang.

•

•

•

 **E**

•

•

•

 **Park Chanyeol**

•

 **Byun Baekhyun**

•

 **All Other**

•

 **Chapter 2**

•

 _ **"Bar Tender"**_

•

•

•

"Oh, Jadi Baekhyun ya? Baekhyun saja? Marga nya tidak ada? Aku bisa pinjamkan margaku untuk mu."

Rahang Baekhyun jatuh. Tiba-tiba mendadak Baekhyun merinding seperti ada aura gelap yang akan menyelimutinya. "Errr..Aku permisi." Baru saja Baekhyun ingin berbalik masuk ke pintu Apertement nya, Suara bass itu menyapa telinganya lagi.

"Boleh aku meminta nomer telpon mu?"

"Maaf, Aku sibuk." Dan Baekhyun tertelan oleh pintu.

Setelah terburu-buru memasuki Apertement nya Baekhyun bernafas lega. Mungkin dia harus berfikir ulang tentang keramah tamahan kepada tetangga barunya. Bukan apa-apa, Badan nya tinggi menjulang lalu suara nya seperti om-om pedofil. Baekhyun merinding jika mendengarnya. Dan tadi itu apa? Dia meminta nomer telpon Baekhyun? Baekhyun berdoa agar dia tidak pernah dipertemukan dengan pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu lagi. _Atau itu sebaliknya._

"Kau kenapa, Baek? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja." Kyungsoo berdiri didepannya sambil menenteng tas.

"Ini lebih buruk dari itu ada— Kau sudah mau berangkat?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan saat mata puppy nya menangkap tas berukuran sedang yang Kyungsoo bawa.

Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya kikuk. "Ah, Iya. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau tidak apa-apa kan sendirian?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak nampak berpikir, Jikalau dia tetap tinggal di Apertement pasti bakal ketemu lagi dengan tetangga baru tadi. Tapi, Jika dia ikut dia akan mengganggu si mata bulat berkencan dan juga bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kau bersenang-senang saja dengan si Tan." Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek.

"Baek, Jangan memanggil nya begitu." Wajah Kyungsoo memelas.

"Oh, Oke. Sekarang pergilah. Nanti dia menunggu lama."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, membuka pintu dan keluar sambil bersuara. "Aku dengar tetanggga baru kita tampan lho."

Baekhyun merinding lagi saat mengingatnya.

•

•

•

 **E**

•

•

•

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya saat seniornya, Ricky. Memberi arahan apa saja yang harus ia lakukan dengan mesin pembuat kopi jika sewaktu-waktu sang barista tidak ada di tempat. Chanyeol bukannya tidak mengerti dengan mesin kopi. Kalian lupa apa, Chanyeol sudah bekerja lama dipabrik pembuat kopi, Alasannya hanya ingin membuang waktu saja agar jam kerja nya dikurangi sedikit dengan ocehan Ricky yang sudah ia ketahui. Sebut saja si Park satu ini, Licik.

"Jadi, Kau sudah paham bukan?" Tanya Ricky setelah selesai dengan pidatonya.

"Yah, Ku pikir ini akan sulit. Ternyata aku bisa dengan cepat belajar." Lalu Chanyeol nyengir.

"Oke, Baiklah. Kau berdiri saja di meja bar tender. Terkadang ada yang memesan beberapa kopi untuk minta diantarkan. Kau bisa minta tolong kurir saja, Tapi jika sewaktu-waktu kurir sedang sibuk dijam pegawai kantoran istirahat. Aku minta tolong padamu untuk diantarkan secepatnya. Kau pasti tahu bahwa kopi tidak akan nikmat bila sudah dingin, Kau mengerti?"

"Ya, Aku mengerti." Chanyeol tersenyum, Tapi dalam hati ia mengupat. Chanyeol itu pemalas, Kalian harus catat itu baik-baik.

Telpon berdering. Berarti ada pelanggan yang memesan kopi lewat pesan antar pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi~ Disini kedai Coffe Park. Apakah anda ingin memesan kopi?" Tanya Chanyeol semanis mungkin dengan suaranya yang mungkin disebrang sana terdengar seperti goblin.

"..."

"Baiklah. Anda memesan Latte tanpa gula dengan banyak wapcream, Benar?"

"..."

"Ya, Kami akan mengantarkan pesanan anda. Tolong tunggu sebentar . " Lalu telpon Chanyeol tutup.

•

•

•

Sepanjang jalan menuju apertement pelanggang nya Chanyeol terus saja mengupat. Chanyeol baru saja berdiri di meja bar tender belum sempat lima belas menit tapi ia harus sudah berkeliaran menjadi kurir dadakan. Dikarenakan ini masih pagi, Belum banyak kurir yang datang jadi Chanyeol harus rela kaki jenjang nya olahraga sebentar pagi ini.

Saat memasuki kawasan apertement pelanggannya, Dahi Chanyeol berkerut.

"Bukan kah ini kawasan apertement ku?" Lalu Chanyeol melihat kembali catatan kecil nya. "Pintu nomer 0061." Gumamnya lirih. Sebuah seringai kejam muncul di sudut bibirnya.

"Ini takdir. "

Chanyeol mengetuk tiga kali pintu apertement pelanggangnya dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dengan seorang lelaki mungil yang masih mengenakan jubah mandi dan sedang menghisap— Tunggu, Rokok?

Chanyeol mengernyit melihat penampilan tetangganya ini.

Lelaki mungil didepan nya berdecak lidah. "Kau pegawai Caffe Ny. Song?" Tanya nya dengan intonasi meremehkan.

"Kau merokok?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah bertanya urusan pribadi pelanggannya.

Chanyeol melihat lelaki mungil didepannya memutar mata malas. "Bukan urusan mu, Mana pesanan ku?" Lelaki mungil itu ingin mengambil tas kopi yang sedang dibawa Chanyeol tapi di jauhkan Chanyeol secepatnya. Tubuh Chanyeol ia condongkan kedepan, Kini wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Merokok tidak baik untuk lelaki cantik sepertimu. " Chanyeol tersenyum tampan lalu membuang rokok yang berada di apitan bibir lelaki mungil itu.

"HYA!" Lelaki mungil itu tentu saja protes.

Tapi Chanyeol seakan tuli malah memilih menerobos masuk dalam apertemen tetangganya itu.

Chanyeol bisa melihat tumpukan kaleng bir yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau masuk?! Keluar! " Lelaki mungil itu berteriak didepan Chanyeol.

Tapi Chanyeol itu pembangkang terbaik dikeluarga Park, Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya mengorek-ngorek telinganya dan duduk di sofa tanpa dipersilahkan. Chanyeol tamu yang sopan.

"Kau mengadakan pesa ya tadi malam? kenapa aku tak di undang. " Chanyeol bertanya sambil menyesap bir yang ada di meja.

"Hya! Itu milik ku."

"Oh benarkah? Berarti kita sudah berciuman sekarang. " Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya. Seumur-umur dia baru menemui seorang seperti Park ini.

"Kau tinggal sendirian?" Chanyeol bertanya, Mata nya sibuk menilik apertement Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusan mu!"

"Kau anarkis juga ya, Baiklah. Aku suka _kok_ yang anarkis-anarkis apalagi diranjang."

"HYA!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Jika berteriak seperti itu aku jadi ingin memakanmu." Intonasi suara Chanyeol itu kelewat santai, Saking santai nya bahu nya menyandar di kepala sofa dan matanya sedang terpejam. "Rumah mu nyaman, Aku jadi mengantuk. "

"Kalau mengantuk tidur saja dirumah mu!" Baekhyun jengkel. Kalau saja ia punya benda tumpul selain pisau—milik Kyungsoo. Sudah terjadi pembunuhan disini.

"Kalau kau tak pergi sekarang juga, Aku aka—"

Suara Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol dengan secepat kilat berada di depannya, Chanyeol menundukan tubuhnya. Mengikis jarak wajah antara mereka.

"Aku akan pergi, Tapi bagaimana dengan nomer telpon mu dulu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara rendah, suaranya seakan menggelitik telinga Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun tiba-tiba memerah melihat wajah Chanyeol sedekat ini. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun dan menggesekkan hidung mereka.

"Kau manis sekali. Bagaimana?" Kata Chanyeol tersenyum tampan.

"B—bagai—Mana apanya?" Kini telinga Baekhyun pun ikut memerah.

"Nomer telpon mu, Honey." Suara Chanyeol terdengar menggoda.

•

•

•

Chanyeol tersenyum puas saat memasuki kembali Caffe Park. Mengabaikan Ricky yang sedang berkacak pinggang dengan hidung kembang-kempis.

"Kemana saja kau?! Tidak ada yang menjaga tender saat kau pergi keluyuran entah kemana, Kau berniat bekerja atau tidak!"

Chanyeol mengorek kuping lebarnya. "Hanya 30menit, Bos. Lagi pula ini bukan kesalahan ku, Kurir tidak ada jadi aku yang harus mengantar pesanan. Aku bukan orang sini, Jadi aku tersesat tadi." Chanyeol mencari alasan.

Ricky menghela nafas dan mengurut dadanya. "Pantas Paman mengasingkanmu, Park." Lalu berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Bos, Tidak apa diasingkan. Yang penting aku sudah mendapat calon istri yang seksi." Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya.

"Kalau sudah dapat calon nya, Hubungi ibumu Chanyeol." Ny. Song menyela.

Tawa Chanyeol berhenti, Matanya bergerak nampak sedang berfikir.

"Bagaimana ya, Aku saja baru mengenalnya kemarin." Lalu Chanyeol nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya kikuk.

Ny. Song hanya menggeleng maklum sambil tersenyum _Dasar anak muda—_ Batinnya.

"Kau tak bekerja, heh?!" Ricky dari dalam dapur berteriak. Tipe-tipe bos galak.

•

•

 **C**

 **A**

 **F**

 **F**

 **E**

 **I**

 **N**

 **E**

•

•

Baekhyun histeris, Rambutnya ia acak-acakan dan wajah nya sangat menyedihkan.

"Kenapa aku memberinya!? Kenapa?! Kenapa?!" Baekhyun berteriak. "Aku pasti sudah gila, Ya, Pasti sudah gila." Ia bermonolog sendiri. Setelah tertutupnya pintu apertement nya Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya histeris. Baekhyun bukannya kekurangan zat kewarasan tapi yang jadi masalah adalah tetangga barunya yang bertelinga seperti Dobi da bersuara seperti paman-paman klub malam baru saja mecuri nomer ponselnya, Lebih tepatnya Baekhyun memberikannya dibawah tekanan fisik, Batin, Dan sekarang kejiwannya. Baekhyun yang malang.

Suara bel apertement menyadarkannya, Dengan was-was Baekhyun melihat melalui Intercom.

 _"Ini aku, Baek."_

Baekhyun tersenyum, Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu dan segera memeluk erat seseorang itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ge!" Kata Baekhyun tak hentinya memeluk Yifan dengan erat.

Yifan terkekeh lalu mengusak surai lembut adiknya. "Sudah sarapan?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan merengut. "Apa itu yang kau katakan saat bertemu dengan adik mu setelah kepergian mu yang amat jauh itu?" Baekhyun mendumel dan masuk kembali ke apertement nya.

"Hya! Hya! Hya! Kau tak mempersilahkan ku masuk?"

Baekhyun mendelik. "Kau tidak buta, Ge! Pintu terbuka lebar untukmu!"

Dahi Yifan berkerut bingung, Perasaannya saja atau adiknya ini sedang sensitif hari ini. Yifan kemudian melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu berlahan agar Baekhyun—Adiknya yang sangat manja itu tidak marah-marah lagi.

"Engg... Baek, Mana Kyungsoo?"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah masam. "Dia sedang liburan di villa milik si Tan itu."

"Lalu Yeri? Dia tidak menemani mu?" Yifan bertanya sambil membuka kulkas.

"Jangan tanyakan dia lagi." Kata Baekhyun dengan muka datar. "Aku dan jalang itu sudah berakhir!" Lalu ia melangkah kekamar mandi dengan debam yang keras saat menutup pintu.

"Baek? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Yifan khawatir dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku tak apa." Suara Baekhyun terdengar dingin.

Yifan menghela nafas lalu matanya merotasi ruangan apertement. Kaleng bir yang berhamburan diatas meja, Botol soju yang masih berada di atas meja dan kopi yang masih utuh. Yifan menghela nafas.

"Seharusnya kau bisa bersandar dengan ku, Baek." Gumam Yifan sendirian.

•

•

•

Chanyeol malas untuk bangun pagi ini, Tubuhnya seakan remuk saat harus berdiri berjam-jam di meja bar tender. Ponselnya berdering dengan suara yang cukup membuat matanya membola terkejut.

 _Sehun Is Calling..._

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Adik nya yang satu-satunya ini sekarang bertransformasi menjadi manusia alarm seperti nya. Sudah beberapa hari Sehun pasti akan membangunkannya tepat pada jam enam pagi. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, Tepat pada pukul enam pagi. Chanyeol rasanya ingin mencekik leher Sehun lalu mengantungnya di perapian rumah musim dingin mereka yang ada di Busan. _Hell,_ Adik dan kakak tidak jauh beda. Itulah yang dinamakan gen turunan.

"Aku sudah bangun, Sialan!" Lalu Chanyeol membanting ponselnya tapi dengan cepat pula ia memungutnya kembali. Itu ponsel dengan brand ternama, Keluaran terbaru. Jadi sayang jika rusak. Itu pikir Chanyeol.

•

•

•

Suara lonceng cafe berdenting saat Baekhyun mendorong pintunya, Sambil mencari sesuatu didalam tas nya ia berjalan ke arah meja bar tender.

"Bibi Song, Bisa aku pesan Latte dengan sirup?" Ucap nya yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa harus pakai sirup? Baekhyun saja sudah sangat manis."

Suara bass itu menyapa telinga Baekhyun dengan tak sopan, Baekhyun berlahan mengangkat wajahnya dramatis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu nya malas. "Jika aku berdiri disini, Berarti aku sedang bekerja bukan kencing."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Bisa aku dapatkan kopi ku?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Cium dulu baru aku buatkan." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir nya lalu memajukan tubuhnya hingga bibirnya menyentuh hidung bangir milik Baekhyun.

Muka Baekhyun memerah. Matanya melotot tak percaya.

Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya lalu memandang wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau cantik, Ayo kita berkencan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah hingga ketelinganya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan lalu mengeseknya berlahan.

"Diam berarti, Iya. "

Bibir mereka saling menempel. Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun berlahan.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **TBC!**

 _ **A/n :**_ **Seneng ada yang mau baca ff konyol ini :"V**

 **Yg mau minta Chanbaek cepetan moment mungkin di chp depan atau depannya lagi /digampar**

 **Akutu seneng yah ada yang mau baca atau polow atau kaporitin, Cuma gimana ya aku ngungkapin nya. Susah gitu :"**

 **Ada yang bilang ini kependekan, Duh sayaaanghhh/? Akutu batas ngetik palingan cuma 2K :"V why why? tanya aja ama Icing :"**

 **Dan, Anyway... Diriku mau promo ff lain yg ku publish, Judulny**

 **Itu ff asli plot nya dari author Blood Type-B tapi aku remake, Asli ff nya Oneshoot yang aslinya itu angst banget banget hiks :" Tapi ff ku gak se angst nya kaef hiks :"**

 **Tau sendirikan lah yah ff itu author angst banget, duh jadi keinget JS :" duh jadi ngomongin orang :"**

 **Errr.. begini-begini aku bakal update mungkin seminggu sekali untuk ber ff nya/? /Sok kepedean ada yg nungguin :"V kemungkinan jika udah selesai ngetiknya bisa malam jumat atau malam minggu hehe..**

 **Dan maapkan jikalau ada typo atau kalimat yg gak nyambung diriku ngetik di hp jadi tidak bisa menyempurnakan keseluruhan, dirku hanya mahkluk tak kasat tapi lembut yang merindukan belai kasih sayang suuman oppa :"**

 **Btw, Call me Kenken aja ya, Akutu bukan author jadi berat rasaya jika kalian bilang 'thor-thor' an gitu :"V**

 **Thnks buat semua ripiu, akutu cinta kallian :"***


	4. Of Chapter 3

Chanyeol terkekeh saat lelaki mungil itu memasuki Caffe, Entah apa yang lelaki mungil itu lakukan dengan tas nya. Tapi menurut Chanyeol itu sangatlah manis. Bagaimana wajah itu berkerut saat sesuatu yang ia cari tidak ia dapatkan. Chanyeol memiringkan kepala saat lelaki mungil itu memesan sesuatu dengan suara yang sangat lucu.

"Bibi Song, Aku pesan Latte dengan sirup." Ucapnya dengan intonas yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kenapa harus pakai sirup? Baekhyun saja sudah sangat manis." Chanyeol memberikan seringai jahilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Astaga, Chanyeol bisa mati karena melihat betapa manisnya lelaki ini saat matanya membola dengan sangat lucu.

"Jika aku berdiri disini ,Berarti aku sedang bekerja bukan sedang kencing." Ucap Chanyeol dengan santai tapi tetap memperlihatkan seringai jahilnya.

Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana sarkatisnya lelai didepannya ini. "Bisa aku dapatkan kopiku?." Ucapnya ketus.

Chanyeol semakin melebarkan seringainya. "Cium dulu baru aku buatkan." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mencondongkan badannya hingga ujung bibirnya menyentuh ujung hidung lelaki mungil itu.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajah nya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi dari lelaki mungil ini.

"Kau manis, Ayo kita berkencan." Chanyeol membuat suaranya rendah agar terdengar seksi, Bukan apa-apa banyak yang menyebutnya begitu makanya ia coba praktekan dengan si mungil nan manis ini.

Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah merona nya dan itu semakin membuat ia percaa diri.

"Diam berarti iya." Lalu tanpa mendapatkan lampu hijau, Chanyeol langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir lelaki didepannya. Mencoba menarik-narik bibir itu.

•

•

•

•

 **E**

•

•

 **Park Chanyeol**

•

 **Byun Baekhyun**

•

 **All Other**

•

 _ **"Sweet Boy"**_

•

•

•

Baekhyun membola, Pipinya merona seperti buah cerry diatas kue yang selalu Kyungsoo buat. Bibirnya merasakan bagaimana si Bar tender ini ingin ia membuka mulutnya. Dengan kesadaran yang mulai hilang, Baekhyun mendorong tubuh itu menjauh. Baekhyun ingin menampar Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menahan tangannya dan kembali menempelkan bibir mereka. Kaki Baekhyun seakan menjadi jelly, Tubuhnya limbung kebelakang karena Chanyeol yang terus mengejar bibirnya. Hingga sampai akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh kelantai dengan bokong mendarat duluan.

"Sialan!" Umpat Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau jatuh, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya idiot. Mencondongkan tubuhnya kebawah.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam. "Ini karena mu, Bodoh! Jika kau menciumku harus nya kau memegang pinggangku, Sialan!"

Chanyeol menyeringai jahil. "Oh, Jadi kau suka aku cium? Baiklah, Ayo kita lakukan dengan benar." Chanyeol berjalan keluar meja bar tender dan berjongkok disamping tubuh Baekhyun yang masih duduk dilantai.

"Hya!" Baekhyun berteriak nyaring. Pelanggang yang ada disana mengalihkan perhatian kepada mereka.

Chanyeol otomatis langsung menutup telinga lebar nya mendengar lengkingan suara si mungil. Lalu berdesis.

"Kau ini suka sekali teriak-teriak, Daripada teriak bagaimana mendesah? Aku yang diatas tidak masalah." Kata si Bar tender.

"Dasar sinting!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak, Membuat pelanggan kembali memperhatikan mereka.

"Baek, Kau baik-baik saja?" Yifan dengan nafas tersengal memasuki Caffe, Berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan si adik.

"Yifan Ge, Dia—"

"Yifan! Kau Yifan?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata yang membola terkejut.

Yifan tidak kalah terkejut nya lalu langsung merangkul Chanyeol akrab.

"Kenapa bisa kau ada disini, Park?"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata nya yang seolah berkata _Kau-pasti-bisa-menebaknya._

Yifan terkekeh jenaka lalu menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Ibu mu masih menginginkan menantu?"

Chanyeol mendengus jengkel.

Bibir Baekhyun maju beberapa senti karena diabaikan oleh dua tiang di depannya ini, Jadi dengan segenap kekesalannya ia berdehem nyaring.

"Oh Baek, Gege melupakanmu. Kenal kan Baek, Ini pewaris dari perusahaan kopi Park yang sangat kau kagumi itu."

"Jangan mengejekku, Tiang." Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan memutar bola matanya.

"Yifan kenal dengan dia?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Hey, Kau juga tiang disini." Kris malah meladeni ucapan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, Apakah seakrab itu mereka berdua hingga si mungil diantara mereka diabaikan seperti butiran debu? Lupakan.

Baekhyun memukul kesal kepala Yifan dan pergi berlalu keluar caffe dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan.

Chanyeol mengerjab bingung dan Yifan hanya bedesis kesakitan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kambuh lagi." Ucap Yifan.

"Huh?" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut.

•

•

•

Chanyeol menyibak rambut nya kebelakang, Tangannya yang besar sengaja ia jatuhkan pada kamera interkom sebaga sandaran. Lalu tangannya yang bebas memencet bel pintu tetangga nya.

Tidak lama pintu terbuka dengan lelaki mungil yang masih mengenakan jubah mandi yang terlihat amat kebesaran ditubuhnya.

Bibir Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau mengenakan itu diacara kencan kita?" Tanya nya.

"Huh? Apa kau bilang? Kencan?" Mata puppy Baekhyun membola.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir tipis itu. "Ya Kencan, Sayangku."

Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja di kecup Chanyeol. Mata nya masih membola seperti ingin keluar. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun memejamkan mata nya erat menahan emosi. Mata nya mendelik tajam ke arah Chanyeol. Tapi bukan umpatan yang ia lontarkan tapi bunyi debam pintu tepat di wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol mengerjab syok. Tapi kemudian sudut bibir plum nya terangkat membentuk cengiran. "Dia manis sekali." Selesai dengan ucapannya jari jari nya kemudian dengan santai menekan kode sandi pintu apertement milik Baekhyun. Memasuki apertement si mungil dengan santai seperti memasuki rumah nya sendiri.

"Kau!" Mata Baekhyun hampir keluar. Tangan nya terulur menunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol nyengir tak berdosa. "Yifan bilang dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mu, Maka dari itu dia memberi sandi apertement mu padaku." Kaki Chanyeol melangkah mendekati si mungil.

"B—Berhenti!" Baekhyun mengangkat tangan nya, Tubuhnya berdiri menyamping dari Chanyeol berdiri.

"Kenapa? Aku memang suka menggigit tapi aku tidak akan menggigit mu sekarang." Chanyeol menyeringai yang pada mana itu membuat semua bulu ditubuh Baekhyun merinding.

Melihat tak ada protes lagi dari si mungil, Chayeol kembali melangkahkan kaki nya mencoba memangkas jarak yang lebih sempit antara mereka berdua. Tinggal satu langkah.

"HYAAAAAA!" Jinak-jinak nya merpati dia bisa matuk juga dan manis-manis nya Baekhyun dia bisa bela diri juga. Jadi sebelum Chanyeol hampir mendekap tubuh nya. Kaki Baekhyun terbang ke arah perut Chanyeol. Menendang nya seperti seorang aktor laga di film-film yang tayang tengah malam di tv.

Chanyeol jatuh dengan pantat mendarat lebih dulu.

Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk dengan nyeri di perutnya.

Tapi tenang tak ada darah yang keluar dari mulut kotornya.

"Kau, Hebat juga menendangnya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mencoba berdiri. "Tapi.. Kau tidak pakai celana dalam ya? Tadi belai mu ngintip saat menendang tadi." Chanyeol menyeringai di antara ringisannya.

"HYAAAAAAAA!"

Doa kan saja semoga wajah tampan Chanyeol selamat.

•

•

•

Chanyeol meringis memegangi ujung bibirnya yang lebam, Tidak. Chanyeol bukan habis melakukan ciuman liar, panas dan melibatkan gigitan tapi itu tanda cinta—Eh bukan. Tanda pukulan dari si mungil nan manis Byun Baekhyun.

"Sialan, Bagaimana bisa wajah semanis itu melakukan bogem mentah di wajahku yang tampan ini." Lupakan kalimat narsis nya jika tak suka.

Baekhyun yang baru saja kembali dari dapur berdecih saat mendengar ucapan narsis itu, Ia silangkan tangannya di dada dan bersandar pada dinding sambil memasang wajah datar memandangi yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu memutar bola matanya malas. "Jangan memasang wajah dan bergaya seperti itu, Tidak cocok untuk wajah mu yang cantik."

Si mungil merona.

Si jangkung menyeringai.

"A—apa... yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun gelagapan saat tubuh jangkung itu mendekat lagi ke arahnya. "Kupukul lagi mau?!" Bentak nya sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

Tapi si jangkung tak membalas. Tangan Baekhyun ia pegang erat dan tubuh Baekhyun ia peluk erat. Mengunci tubuh si mungil dengan kuat.

"Y—ya! Le—lepaskan!" Baekhyun meronta-ronta tapi tidak cukup kuat dari si jangkung.

"Diam saja." Ucap Chanyeol dan semakin memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat.

Beberapa menit dalam posisi seperti itu akhirnya si mungil terdiam. Wajah nya memerah. Debaran aneh itu saling bersahutan dengan milik si jangkung.

"Ayo kita berkencan." Suara serak Chanyeol memecah keheningan saat itu. "Harus mau." Tegas nya kemudian.

"Kenapa juga aku harus mau." Baekhyun merona parah, Hingga telinga nya saat ini pun ikut memerah.

"Karena aku sudah mencium mu." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun semakin berdebar. "Hya.." Ucap nya lemah dan mendorong lemah dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

"Ku cium lagi, Boleh?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hya!" Baekhyun semakin merona, Kepala nya tertunduk dan mengangguk berlahan dengan malu. Sialan, Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati kenapa ia mengangguk dan membiarkan bibirnya berlahan menyentuh benda yang begitu lembut mengalahkan marshmello yang pernah ia rasakan. Lengket diawal dan kemudian basah. Baekhyun tidak sadar melenguh. Tangan nya dengan ragu ia lingkarkan ke leher Chanyeol saat bagaimana bibir tebal itu mengejar bibirnya dengan tergesa dan menghisap nya dngan kuat membuat Baekhyun kewalahan.

Pukulan di dada Chanyeol menandakan bahwa lawan main nya kink sudah kehabisan pasukan oksigent tapi Chanyeol dengan kurang ajar malah menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke dinding tanpa menghentikan ciuman pada si mungil yang sekarang ia penjarakan dengan lengan lengan ber bisep miliknya.

Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup, ia hampir kehabian napas dan ingin pingsan rasanya hingga bibir itu akhirnya berpindah ke ceruk leher nya. Menjilat dan menghisap dengan kuat leher nya seperri vampire yang kehausan.

"Oh Tuhan! Anghhhh~" Tubuh Baekhyun seolah meleleh saat Chanyeol menghisap titik sensitif nya.

Terdengar kekehan dari Chanyeol. "Apakah disini? Ingin aku menghisap nya lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan bibir yang mengecup sepanjang leher Baekhyun hingga rahang nya.

Baekhyun melenguh protes saat bibir tebal itu tidak menghisap titik sensitif nya lagi.

"Katakan kau menginginkan nya maka kau akan mendapatkan nya, Sayangku." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun masih tidak bersuara, Lutut nya ia sengaja gesekkan pada selangkangan milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdesis seperti ular. "Jangan mengganggu nya sayangku, Atau kau akan mendapatkan anal sex yang menyakitkan sekarang."

Baekhyun berjengit ngeri, Segera ia jauhkan lututnya dan kembali melenguh dengan seksi seolah menggoda si tinggi untuk mencumbui nya lebih lanjut.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Ingin atau tidak sayangku." Tanya nya. "Atau kita akhiri permainan ini dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing?" Lalu Chanyeol membuat gerakan seolah-olah ingin memisahkan diri.

"Aku mau!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat. Tangan nya dengan erat memeluk erat leher Chanyeol hingga membuat tubuhnya berjinjit.

•

•

•

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan dengan ogah-ogahan duduk di ruang keluarga Park. "Aku tidak mau, Hyung sudah besar untuk apa aku mengunjunginya. Menjadi manusia alarm nya saja sudah membuat ku lelah."

Ny. Park menghela nafas nya halus, Lalu mengelus surai si bungsu di keluarga Park itu. "Walaupun hyung mu lebih tua tiga tahun dari mu kau tahu sendiri bukan ia tak pernah bisa dewasa. Dan kau malah lebih dewasa dari Chanyeol, Jadi ibu minta—"

"Aku tetap tidak mau, Ibu. Bagaimana bisa aku bolak balik Seoul dan Bucheon hanya untuk mengecek keadaannya. Hanya orang sinting."

"Park Sehun!" Tn. Park menghentikan membaca korannya saat anak bungsu nya berbicara tidak sopan.

"Maafkan aku, Aku keceplosan." Ucap nya asal.

Ny. Park kembali menghela nafas. "Sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan ulang tahun dan sendirian disana, Apa harus ibu yang setiap minggu berkunjung kesana diusia ibu yang rentan saat ini." Ny. Park bermonolog sendiri, Memasang tampang sendu yang membuat si bungsu tidak tega.

"Ibu~ Baiklah, Biar aku yang mengunjunginya tiap minggu." Sehun menyerah, Dia itu anak berbakti dan susah menjadi pembangkang. Bisa di bilang Sehun adalah versi si berbakti di keluarga Park. Yoora versi si cerewet dan Chanyeol adalah versi pembangkang.

"Aduh, Makin tampan saja anak ibu ini. Terimakasih sayang."

Sehun berdecih pelan lalu tersenyum amat lebar yang dipaksakan.

•

•

•

"Mereka berpisah?" Si Tan—Bukan si Tan di dalam drama kawan. Tapi si Tan Jongin kekasih dari Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang berbaring di balkon villa milik keluarga Jongin di kursi panjang yang ada disana.

"Ya, Mereka berpisah. Saat aku bertanya kenapa, Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah datar dan akan menghindar." Wajah Kyungsoo menjadi sendu mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun yang amat tertutup dengan nya. Mereka sudah lama berteman tapi Baekhyun seolah masih menganggap Kyungsoo adalah sosok asing yang tak perlu tahu masalah nya.

"Mungkin dia belum siap untuk berbaginya, Jangan bersedih begitu. Ok?" Ucap Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat.

"Aku ingin, Jongin. Tapi, Baekhyun bukan lah sosok yang harus aku abaikan. Seharian dia akan tertawa tapi ketika malam tiba dia menangis, Meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang gelap. Kau tahu, Jongin? Aku merasa menjadi teman yang buruk untuk Baekhyun."

Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Berada di sisi nya pun itu sudah cukup, Seperti yang kau lakukan padaku saat ini."

Kepala Kyungsoo mendongkak dan yang ia dapati adalah wajah Jongin yang dihiasi senyum yang amat tampan. Lalu Kyungsoo berucap 'Aku mencintaimu' Tanpa suara sambil tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Aku juga, Jadi kapan kau menerima lamaranku?" Jongin kemudian menyeringai.

Kyungsoo merona.

"Err... nanti saat kita sudah tiba di Bucheon." Ucap nya dengan malu-malu lalu menundukan wajahnya. Memainkan jarinya di dada bidang milik Jongin.

"Aku ingin segera menikahimu, Kau tahu?"

"Ya, Aku tahu. Aku mencintaimu~" Lalu tersenyum dengan kekanakan.

Jongin terkekeh lalu menggigit ujung hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas.

•

•

•

Yifan berdecak kesal. Mata nya memincing tajam dan selalu menangkap pergerakan lelaki pendek yang sedang lalu lalang didepannya. Bibir nya komat kamit tak jelas mendengar lelaki pendek di depannya itu sedang tertawa lepas dengan seseorang hingga kesabarannya sudah habis saat melihat seseorang akan melingkarkan lengannya di pundak lelaki pendek itu, Tungkai nya ia bawa mendekat, Menepis tangan kurang ajar—menurutnya. Lalu menatap orang itu seolah matanya akan mengeluarkan sebuah leser yang akan membelah tubuh orang itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

Lelaki mungil yang sedari tadi di awasi Yifan memutar bola matanya malas. Kepalan tangan nya memukul dada Kris dengan cukup keras lalu menarik tungkai tinggi itu menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Huh?" Lelaki pendek itu berkacak pinggang di depannya, Mata nya melotot marah yang terlihat menggemaskan dimata Yifan.

"Menjaga kekasih ku, Tentu saja." Jawab Yifan acuh.

"Menjaga? Menjaga pantat mu! Kau bahkan tidak bilang padaku bahwa kau akan pergi ke Kanada. Dan sekarang kau masih mengklaim ku kekasih?"

Kini giliran Yifan yang memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Kim Joonmyeon-ku sayang, Aku sudah puluhan atau mungkin ratusan kali memasukan penis ku ke lubang mu, Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengklaim mu sebagai kekasih ku? Dan karena kau marah-marah seperti ini dengan sangat amat menggemaskan penis ku sedang _on the way_ berdiri. Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Sayangku?"

Joonmyeon merona, Bibir nya ia gigit dengan gugup. "H—Hya! Ja—jangan... "

Yifan menyeringai, Bibir nya ia bawa mengecup hangat bibir milik si pendek. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Lalu memeluk erat Joonmyeon.

"Tapi aku harus bekerja sekarang." Ucap Joonmyeon dengan kepala yang mendongkak ke ataa, Menatap wajah tampan kekasih tingginya itu.

"Haruskah aku melakukan sesuatu hal agar kau ikut bersama ku? Mungkin membalikkan semua meja disini, Sayangku?" Yifan menyeringai dengan kejam. Dan selanjutnya suara Joonmyeon melengking protes.

•

•

•

"Aku mau!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat. Tangan nya dengan erat memeluk erat leher Chanyeol hingga membuat tubuhnya berjinjit.

"Kau Mau?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alis nya, Bibirnya menyungging kan seringai yang kejam.

•

•

•

 **TBC!**

•

•

•

 **A/n : Lama yah gak update hahaha :"V gak usah banyak bacot, Adakah yg mau ini di lanjutin? jika tidak saya mau delete aja hiks :" Anyway ini update beruntun dengan ff saya yg lain nya, So cek story kita yang lain sist ;"***

 **Kalo banyak yg review saya update cepat dan nc di next chp nya hahaha.**

 **Thanks for review :**

 **bbhyn92, Oyong Park, Skymoebius, lutfidovey92, Hyo luv ChanBaek, Guest: ByunBee, hooneybee, FlashMrB, Hanna Byun614, anaknyacb, Guest: m2qs, akaindhe, Guest: lian, Guest: Yoga, Guest: Namanyailang, Guest: cb, Biola.614, Guest: Nanaina, elbetsyy, Eun810, selepy, saiueo, Guest: Bubblelights, Chanyeoltidakmesum, Guest: gita9393, Vhe Flicka, Guest: anakhunhan, Guest: wanda, Guest: winwin, ChiakiBee.**

 **Terimakasih untuk dukungan kalian.**

 **Review lagi? hehe**


End file.
